Threats and Chocolate
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: When Rukia finds about the holiday after Valentine's Day, she's in. For Ichigo, White Day and chocolate is only for the market to sell to those willing to believe it- or shinigami that threaten for it.


**Author's notes: **Oh my, it's been a month since Valentine's Day! Happy March 14th, everyone! I just brought a little White Day 'fic I've been wanting to write and share.

If you have ever read into Tsubasa/Xxxholic, you might have read where Yuuko sends some food to Syaoran and the rest of the group in a serious situation and leaves a note demanding a gift in return on White Day-maybe. OK, it's been quite a while since I've read that part, but Yuuko had sent the gift with a demand to send her something back of White Day(I believe they did not... I really don't remember!). Demanding isn't romantic, unless there's an ulterior motive!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach isn't mine, but is by Kubo-sama. Enjoy!

* * *

Just like Valentine's Day, White Day was just to get people to spend their money on sweets or gifts for people; it was not a serious holiday, just like Christmas. If people did take the holiday seriously- like school girls and certain shinigami- it usually ended in heart break or Ichigo getting pummeled.

Which is why Ichigo did not like White Day.

"Ichigo, Yuzu just told me about this holiday after Valentine's called White Day!" The certain shinigami Ichigo had in mind has bound up the stairs into his room one night before dinner. Ichigo was finishing his work as Rukia retold what Ichigo's younger sister had explained to her not long ago.

"Dammit, she told you about that…?" Ichigo cursed. Valentine's Day was only a few days ago, and having explained the concept to Rukia on giving chocolate, she had given innocent packages of chocolate to all of their friends. Chad, Ishida, and Inoue had knowingly accepted it while they all exchanged as friends, but Keigo jumped to the conclusion of a 'romantic confession'. Before he could jump the unsuspecting woman, Ichigo had knocked him out. It was until he came back around an hour later was he told his feelings would never be returned by Ichigo. The whole incident caused a tsunami of rumors to spread throughout the school.

Ichigo could only sigh in relief that Rukia did not hear the whispers of punk student acting possessive over her- he was anything but.

He was just protecting her-_again_- in the best interest of her disguise as the regular school girl. Who knew what Keigo would do if her cluelessness prompted her to agree to go out with him on a date… Go out to dinner… share a conversation… lingering touches… A good-night kiss-

Why _exactly _was he thinking about this?!

"Of course she did. I was wondering how incredibly one-sided Valentine's Day seemed to be, and this perfectly balances it! Think of it, now the people you gave chocolates to give you some!" Rukia explained.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Ichigo scoffed.

"Ichigo," Rukia said as she settled onto his made bed, "Do you know why I told you?"

"I don't care."

"I was so thoughtful in making those chocolates I gave you for Valentine's Day; I put a lot of hard work with Yuzu helping."

-_Can't believe she actually made the chocolate only for me and announced it to everyone, that caused all sorts of glares from those stupid guys who thought they had any sort of chance her-_

"Yeah, so?" He ground out as he heard pounding in his ears.

"You can't possibly still not know where I'm going with this, can you?" She asked, irritated.

-_Oh crap I hope she doesn't mean-_

"What is it?" Ichigo ground out.

"Chocolate. From you. On White Day. Understand?" Ichigo jumped in shock when he felt her breath over his ear as she whispered over his shoulder.

"W-why… Can't you have Inoue or Chad give you candy?" He cursed at his voice cracking for a second, but pulled himself back together. Despite his obvious discomfort over their close proximities, neither made a move to distance from the other.

"It would be quite rude to ask them for chocolates in return. I had only given them regular chocolate." The woman reasoned.

_"Why did you give them all regular chocolate, and not me?" _The words were at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say them.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to buy something expensive or make you anything, so don't give your little hopes up."

"Humph. And after I took the time to make you the chocolate? That's a bit insulting." Rukia pouted, but Ichigo saw the smile she was hiding.

---

Ichigo received lots of relaxation the next couple of weeks, ignoring the occasional hollow he had to take care of. Rukia did not mention anything relevant to White Day nor sweet, making him relieved. He was so happy; he pushed the issue of getting the short woman her gift, soon forgetting about it entirely.

Rukia did not ask until a day before the 14th, before they left school.

"You haven't had any trouble about what to give me, have you?" She asked while waiting for Ichigo to get his shoes on.

"Huh?" He looked up at her, confused. "What are you talking about?" He stood back up and noticed the dark look on her face.

"You've completely forgotten, haven't you?" She questioned, and Ichigo gulped. He felt that dark, looming presence coming over him, like whenever Byakuya was around if Ichigo was in Soul Society. "Tomorrow is White Day! You forgot about it, didn't you?" She sighed, seeing the answer of guilt written all over his face.

"You better have something by tomorrow Ichigo." Before he could say anything, she turned on spot and walked away, heading out without him.

"Oh yeah, what if I don't?" Ichigo called out, but she didn't respond, whether she heard him or ignored it.

He cursed, seeing that he would be walking home alone.

_-Why did that matter, he had always walked home alone before-_

Not wanting to get home so quickly, he took a more scenic route. There were children and couples window shopping among the various stores. Ichigo passed a few uninteresting stores, only glancing through the glass at the various toys and candy. He stopped when he saw something that caught his eye, and peered into the store. He could see the display of white chocolate. The pieces were shaped in little rabbits; similar to the Chappy Rukia was obsessed with. It even came in a cute box any school girl- or certain shinigami- would like.

So he bought it.

---

"Kurosaki-kun, did you get Kuchiki-san something for White Day?" Orihime asked as everyone sans Rukia ate their lunch. Rukia had gone to take care of a small hollow problem, which seemed to mean their discussion would be about her.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ichigo gaped.

"Kurosaki was probably inconsiderate and forgot about doing anything." Ishida had chimed in; smirking at the scowl he received.

"Shut the hell up- Who said I was supposed to get something for her anyway?" He growled.

"Ooooh Ichigo! We all know Kuchiki-san had given you handmade chocolate for Valentine's Day." Mizuiro chimed in. Ichigo felt his face heat up, seeing all their knowing faces.

"It's not fair, I would have thanked Kuchiki-san for anything made by her, and I would give her the most amazing gift today!" Keigo's wailing went unnoticed by most, of course.

"What did you get her?" Chad asked.

"I got her some chocolate, alright?!" Ichigo yelled, "Shaped like her dumb rabbits." Ichigo sighed in relief when they all stopped questioning but the total silence became unnerving.

"Ichigo…" Chad muttered, reproachfully.

"What?" He questioned, seeing their faces.

"You get handmade chocolate, and give her store-bought?" Ishida scorned.

"That's the same kind she gave us for Valentine's Day." The click in Ichigo's mind played when Orihime explained. Before anyone could react, the voice of their related talk rang out.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, I got- uh, sick- so I went to the nurse for a while..."

---

"It'll be alright, Kurosaki-kun. Don't lose hope!" Orihime whispered, trying to cheer the man up. It didn't help much, though, as Ichigo still felt nervous.

If he gave her the chocolate, she would hit him for getting her cheap chocolate she gave away. If he didn't give her the chocolate, she would hit him for not doing anything.

"Ichigo." Rukia's voice called out. She walked over as Ichigo waited, crossing her arms.

"What?" He said, remaining calm.

"Did you remember?" She asked, waiting expectantly.

"A-ah. Here." He shoved the box towards her and looked away. Rukia stared at it in recognition and surprise.

"These…"

"Look, I didn't know they were the same kind you gave to everyone last month." Ichigo tried to explain.

"That's why they looked familiar." She raised a brow at him, "I wouldn't have remembered if you didn't say it." She opened the box and took out a piece of the chocolate. "But I'm glad."

"W-what?" Ichigo finally looked back. She wasn't angry or anything- she actually had a soft smile.

_-Never see any sort of smile like that from her-_

"Thank you for the chocolate, Ichigo. You know, I'm glad you did give me candy." She grinned.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, ignoring all of his thoughts.

_-Did she actually understand the whole premises of these holidays?-_

"Giving away all that chocolate made me want more." She answered.

Well, her obliviousness answered that.

"You just wanted the fucking chocolate? You got to be kidding me." Ichigo yelled, "That's the most ridiculous excuse- you could have gotten chocolate yourself WEEKS ago!"

"Humph, I don't want to hear what you thought about my plan; it worked, and now I have chocolate. It all worked out, didn't it?" She asked. That was when Ichigo felt his anger rising.

"Dammit, Rukia! Ever since you heard of this you didn't know what this holiday and even Valentine's is exactly about. It's not for you to give chocolate to everyone!" He snapped. Rukia stared at him, unruffled.

"Oh? But isn't White Day about boys giving girls chocolate?" Rukia asked. Ichigo cursed and glared at her. He had to get it through her head; he couldn't take it any longer. His hands moved on their own accord- grasping Rukia's shoulders. Before Rukia could yell at him, his lips crashed into hers, stopping any sort of speaking. He retracted a moment later, his mind frozen on what he just did.

-_Oh shit-_

He turned around, panicking over what he had just done. He had just-

"Reciprocate feelings to the girls that gave them chocolate." He stared at Rukia, who looked the exact opposite of what he thought she would be. She was just as calm as before, before a smirk spread across her features.

"Yes, I know what it's about, Ichigo."

* * *

**Author's note:** Hope you all enjoyed! Happy March 14th, enjoy your days! I, for one, will be celebrating with break.


End file.
